


And So It Continues

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, First Love, Hogwarts, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Sirius and Remus' first fight that occurs after 'The Incident.' What occurs before, during, and after the war.





	And So It Continues

It had been a week since ‘The Incident.’ ‘The Incident’ in which refers to the time Sirius gave Severus Snape instructions to go to the Whomping Willow. Ultimately leading him to Remus’ biggest secret being placed in the hands of the one who was out to get them expelled. Once Remus had been healed from the transformation and sure that their secret was secure, he stopped talking to Sirius.

The first couple days he refused to be in the same room with him with the exception of night time. It kept the whole group on edge before Remus decided that it was too much to avoid him like that. James and Peter had grown to function around the anger that seeped out of Remus and the tension between the two. 

Slowly ignoring him turned into short sentences and bitter words. First, Peter came and talked to him about it, but he shut him down. Then James tried talking to him telling him that being angry at Sirius wasn’t worth it. Again, he avoided talking about it and just rejected the notion immediately. 

Remus ignoring him was driving Sirius mad, he couldn’t even talk to the others about it. Neither James nor Peter knew of the relationship between the two. They secretly had their suspicion, but they decided to let them tell them when they were ready. Sirius missed their quick kisses. He missed holding hands while he was reading and cuddles together. Of course, he was aware that what he did was wrong. He knew as soon as the words came out of his mouth that he had made a terrible, hot-tempered mistake. 

The day it went down Sirius had been held back by his Astronomy teacher so the other three went to dinner. He was walking down the corridor to the great hall when Severus stopped him. He started picking a fight with him, claiming that he knew some secret of his. So testing him to see if he had the balls for it, Sirius challenged him to go to the Whomping Willow. After Severus had walked away and everything was over he realized his mistake. He devised a plan to relocate Remus and to play off Severus as a prank so the secret would be safe. When he rushed to the Great Hall, however, he found that their normal seats at the Gryffindor table were empty. He wasn’t able to catch them on time, but luckily James was able to save Severus. 

Once he started getting ignored, Sirius knew that he did wrong and though it best to wait until he was ready to talk. He lets Remus avoid him at every chance he can get, he lets him skip over him in every conversation, but he’s dying on the inside. 

Finally all the Marauders were in the common room talking and Sirius notices that Remus had been staring at him. He turns towards him and looks him straight in the eyes. Remus turns away and walks up the stairs to their room. Both James and Peter glance at each other then at Sirius, but he ignores them. He steps across them and follows Remus upstairs. Once he reaches the top, Remus stands there waiting for him with the door open.

He walks into the room with Remus following in suit. The later of the two slams the door shut behind him, keeping his eyes on Sirius who pushes his hair out of his face angrily. 

“Why would you do that?” Remus starts off the two with mighty fierce. “Why would you tell Severus about the Shrieking Shack, knowing damn well that I would be in there? Out of all things to tell about me, that I like guys and girls, that I cry myself to sleep almost every night, why the one thing that I have been hiding for my whole entire life. You just threw it away like it was nothing!” 

“That is not what I meant to do, you know I would never do that!”Sirius starts. 

He barks a laugh in reply, “like you ever have any intentions on doing anything! You throw all the good things in life away like the little prat you are!” 

“‘All the good things in life’ like what? Like my family who wishes that I would either change or just die? Like the years of abuse I have with them? Like the nights that I wish I would just stop breathing?” 

“That is not what I’m trying to s-”

“Then what are you trying to say!” Sirius throws his arms up in emphasis. 

“Everyone has it bad in life!” Sirius joins him and they both yell at each other. “You are lazy, irresponsible, and reckless!” Remus. “Treat me like shit, all you ever do is make me feel like shit!” Sirius.

“And what about you, huh? Ignoring me for a week, making me feel like nothing!” Sirius points at him. 

“God, you are such a-” Remus starts as he grabs the hair on his temples and pulls them back in frustration. 

“I’m such a what? Huh?” 

“You are so reckless, you do this thing where you just throw away with the things you care about,” he says and Sirius looks away with the pissed off smile and sarcastic laugh making up for it. “I guess you do that with everything don’t you! Honestly, I don’t even know if you like me or just like shagging me!” 

“Well if I ‘throw things away’ then why are we still together?” Sirius quirks up an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know!” Remus yells loudly with his arms thrown up in the air. 

“If neither of us know then we should just break up!” 

“That’s the first good idea you’ve ever had!” 

“Fine!” Sirius says. 

“Fine!” Remus yells. 

They both catch a breath and try to settle their racing hearts. Sirius sits down on the ground on the side of his bed. He stretches out his legs in front of him as he leans one elbow back on the mattress and runs his hand through his hair. Remus stands there in the middle of the room with his chest pumping in anger. He sits on the ground by his bed facing Sirius. He is forced to sit with his legs crossed because of the lack of space and the length of his legs. He grabs his right shoulder with his left hand as he looks down at his lap. 

The shuffles of cloth against itself interrupts the ringing silence as Sirius moves over to make room for Remus’ legs. When he looks up at him the other looks away, he slowly uncrosses his legs. Remus drops his hands and looks down at them, trying to distract himself from the ache in his throat. 

The two boys sit in the war zone with ringing ears and headaches. Neither of them can think about the event that occured in the hollow room. They both slowly look up at each other with deep eyes. Remus holds out his arm to the side of him; the other turns and slides forward. Sirius leans his head on Remus’ shoulder as they both close their eyes. 

Rain drops start falling against the glass window. First one, then two more, then two more. Outside the members of the Hufflepuff quidditch team runs inside from practice. Two second year Ravenclaws struggle with opening the door to their common room. Down stairs a Slytherin girl teaches a Slytherin boy how to braid hair. A croak is heard inside the Gryffindor dorm room. 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

Remus opens his eyes to see Sirius’ scared face looking up at him. He pulls him closer and grabs his hand. 

“I won’t,” he says as he sees the smallest teardrop surface on Sirius’ skin. He leans forward and kisses his forehead and lets it linger there. 

“I don’t wanna throw this away,” Sirius starts and Remus shushes him a little. “I love you.” Remus smiles and leans his forehead on the others head as the breathes in his shampoo. 

“I love you, so much,” he says and the other smiles. “Please, don’t do anything like that again.” 

“I was an idiot, I’m sorry.” 

They sit there for even longer, just holding on to each other. No thinking. No words. Just an emotion being shared between the two through their fingers laced together. 

“We should go out there,” Remus says and Sirius nods. He stands up and helps the other up.  
“My bum was starting to fall asleep,” he says and Remus smiles. He cups the sides of Sirius face and smiles at him. 

“I love you, Sirius,” he says in a low voice that isn’t meant to be said, but to be felt. He wipes the remain of a tear off of Sirius’ cheek before leaning in and planting a small kiss on his lips. 

They hold hands as they make their way out the room and down the stairs to where James and Peter stand waiting nervously to see what’s going on. 

“Hey,” James says confused to see the two acting fine together. 

“Hey,” Sirius says as they claim their seats on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

“Is.. everything good?” James asks as he sits besides Remus. Remus looks over at Sirius where they both share the tiny smile before he turns back. 

“I think we’re going to be good,” he nods. 

“Cool.” 

“So, are you guys dating now?” Peter asks on behalf of him and James. 

“Something like that,” Remus nods. 

“A bit slow on the uptake,” Sirius tilts his head. 

“Cool,” Peter nods to them as James looks at his two best friends.

He never thought that the two would find someone more perfect to spend the rest of their lives with. He knows that they will grow old and grumpy together. They will be married before James will marry Lilly. He knows that there is no greater love than the one unfolding in front of his eyes. 

“Cool.”


End file.
